terminaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant Colonel "Skully"
Lieutenant Colonel "Skully" is an ex-GRU operative, who worked in the division "P", standing for paranormal activities. While his backstory is mostly unknown and is a mystery to most, only "Bloodborne" knows his true identity. 'Skully's time in GRU, Division P' Coming from a poor Bulgarian family, he was raised through dirt and mud, having a rough childhood shaped him into the man he is today, during the Soviet Union, he was conscripted into the Workers' and Peasants' Red Army during the 1980s. After exceeding expectations of his superiors, he was put into selections for GRU, where after a long and hard process of training and exercises he was accepted and admitted into Отдел 'П' or Division-P (Division Psychotronics). He was promoted to the rank of Junior Sergeant, however, the rest of what he did remains unknown, as he himself does not remember due to the amnestics he was given when he was discharged from the Red Army. Most of what is known is that the activity of the Division "P" is that it is aimed at suppressing hostile abnormal activities, within the states of the Socialist International, documenting abnormal phenomena, and researching means of their use in furthering the overall aims of the organization. 'After meeting Bloodborne' When Skully met Bloodborne, they traversed through a rough and heavy friendship at first, though it got better and easier as time went on, when Bloodborne made his private military company called "Legionnaires", he offered "Skully" employment as field-combative personnel, where he fully knew the limits, capability, and skill of "Skully". He was quickly promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and leads the "Intelligence and Sabotage Detachment" which assists the PMC in their field operations. 'The Vladivostok Incident' 1 month after he found employment in the PMC, his team was deployed as first responders into Vladivostok in 2005, where he was still an un-experienced "FNG". Legionnaires were contracted by the Russian government to swiftly cease a Socialist rebellion that swept Vladivostok by night. There he helped by destroying enemy equipment and assassinating or arresting the leaders of the rebellion known as the "Reapers". At the end of the failed coup, leader of the "Reapers", Petrovich, used what little manpower had left to cease an old Soviet nuclear-silo in Siberia, which was used to launch a nuclear warhead at Vladivostok, being caught in the blast of this tactical-nuke, "Skully" endured shock and afterwards fell into a 3 month coma from which he barely recovered from. 'Operation Broken Masquerade' Operation Broken Masquerade was a contract from multiple governments in the UN (United States, Japan and the United Kingdom to name a few). It involved the Legionnaires ceasing operations of 'Doctor George Wilhelm Krieger', a renowned scientist and creator/controller of the Trigens, he is considered a very intelligent yet unethical scientist, devoted to strengthening mankind by any means. He fought against rival contractors who were paid to secure the now abandoned archipelago of Micronesia. After gathering enough intelligence to get Krieger listed as an international criminal, Legionnaires sent a special attack team to assassinate Krieger and to capture any strain of the mutagen that Krieger developed.